big time truth
by brokenlover223
Summary: carlos find out that his entire life has been a lie
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on chapter 8 of auslly all the way and working on typing up charter 7 which I did finish but over the weekend I had great ideas for 2 new stories. I will be updating auslly all the way soon and I should be able to get the 2****nd**** new story up tonight or possibly tomorrow. I have already written 2 chapters of the other new story I am writing and I am almost done with chapter 2 of this story. Unlike the other stories I have written this one is a big time rush fan fiction. Have fun! **

**Big time truth**

**James' POV**

Carlos is my best friend. He is like a brother to me. I hate having to keep secrets from him. But sadly I have been keeping a secret from him ever since I've known him. I'm actually the only one who knows except for his parents and mamma knight. I would tell him but he would just be scared, confused, and just plain freaked. I am sitting on the couch in our apartment in the palm woods when Carlos bursts through the door.

"James! James! Why is mamma knight on the phone with child services talking about me?!"

"You were eavesdropping on mamma knight?!"

"NO! MAYBE! JUST A LITTLE! OK FINE I WAS BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW WHATS IMPORTANT IS WHY WAS SHE TALKING TO THEM ABOUT ME?!"

"I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe they got the wrong number or something."

"No they were talking about me."

"Well….um…..everything is ok Carlos. They just want to make sure your doing ok with living here with mamma knight and all of us."

"Why it's not like I know them. And how do they know me?"

"It's ok Carlos. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be right here."  
I rush out of the door and I head straight for mamma knight. I find her in the lobby pacing like a maniac. "Mamma everything ok? Carlos overheard you talking on the phone with child services. What is going on?"

"James, Carlos' parents are looking for him. His real parents."

"Why I thought they got rid of him?"

"James I didn't really tell you the whole story that day you found out about Carlos." she whispered the whole story in my ear so that no one else could hear. i was shocked.

"they whant to take him away for his own protection."

"they cant do that! We have to tell him. That way he could be safe. I think it's time."

"I think so too James. This secret has been a secret for long enough. Do you think he can handle it?"

"Maybe not. But we have to. I'll meet you in the apartment with the others ok" then we walked in our separate directions. I saw Logan and Camille hanging out by the pool. I ran up to him.

"Logan I need you to come with me. Now."

"Why? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" he said gesturing to his girlfriend.

"Logan, mamma knight needs us. It's important."

"Fine. I'll be right back baby." He said kissing Camille goodbye.

"Meet me in the apartment ok?"

"ok" then I went to find Kendall. I saw him walking through the palm woods park. I ran up to him.

"Hey ken, come quick. Mamma needs us up in the apartment."

"why?"

"she needs to talk to us. its important."

"well itsnotlike i haveanything better to do. let's go"

I drag him through the lobby and up to the apartment. We walk in to see everyone sitting on the couch anticipation on their faces. Ken goes and sits on the couch with the others while I go and stand next to mamma.

"We have something important to tell all of you." She says.

"what, did james lose his lucky comb and is sending out a man hunt to find it? again?" everyone laughs. except me. that only happened one time. one time! and i had to send a man hunt. what if someone found it and used it?! that wouldve been a disaster! plus i hadnt brushed my hair in over 1 hour.

"It's about you Carlos. You're… I can't say it. You do it mamma knight." I turn around and sit on the chair to hide the shame on my face. i couldnt stand this. i didnt want carlos, my best friend, to see me like this. i was ashamed that i didnt tell him. i shoulve told him the truth. and now our friendship might be sacraficed forever. and we might lose eachother forever. i just hope he forgives me. tears are now rolling down my eyes. i sniffled and whipped away the tears. then she dropped the news.

"Carlos, you're adopted."


	2. Chapter 2

big time truth 2

carlos' POV

i was sitting in the living room and waiting for the news. the finnaly kendal and james walk in. ken sits next to me and logan on the couch but james goes and stands next to mamma knight. "we have something to tell all of you." she says. i make a joke about the time when james sent out a search party for his lucky comb to lighten the mood but i knew watever this news was it wasnt going to be good.

"its about you carlos. your... i cant say it. you do it mamma knight. james turned aroud and sat on the lounge chair as if to hide shame.

"carlos, you are adopted." then she says it. we are all just sitting there in shock. all except for james. i think he new about this. i dont know what to say. what does she mean adopted? i need to think. i run out of the room and head for roque records i run in. tears are now streaming down my face. kelly walks in and see's me. she runs for me.

"carlos whats rong?" i dont answer. intead i push past her and go into the recording booth. gustavo sees me from the control room.

"dog, were not recording today why are you here?" he clicks the little button thingy so that he can hear me and all he hears is my crying.

kellys POV

i am shocked for a moment from the sight of carlos crying. i run in the direction i saw him go. then i see gustavo in the control room.

"gustavo have you seen carlos?"

"yea that dog is in the recording booth. here listen." the he prusses the button and all i hear is crying.

* * *

logans POV

mamma knight just told us the news. sweet little inocent carlos was adopted. i dont think he knew but james did. how could he not tell us about this earlier? but thats not whats important at the moment. whats important is that we find carlos. i stood up aznd faced the others. mamma knight was on the phone with child services in the bedroom so i stood where she stood.

"guys i know we are all oin shock at the moment but we need to find carlos. he needs us right now more than ever."

"yea logans right," said ken. "carlos needs our support." he got up and we started to walk out the door. then we noticed that james wasnt with us. we turn around and i walk up to james and sit next to him on the chair. "its ok buddy. whats rong?"

"i knew all along but i didnt tell him. you know he wasnt just adopted. his parent abused him as an infant and child services took him away. now his real parent are afraid they he is going to tell every one what they did and they are out to get him. child sevices want to take im away and protect him untill they catch his parents. what if he gets mad at me for not telling him?"

"he will understand but he needs us right now and as his best friend you need to be there for him."

"your right lets go." he said as he got up from his spot on the lounge chair. we walked out the door. we checked all over the palm woods but there was no sign of our little latino friend. there was only one place left we could check. roque records. we run into the building to see kelly pacing like a mad woman. "kelly where's carlos?"

"he's in the recording booth. whats rong with him?"

"mamma knight just told us something we never expected to hear about carlos. he was adopted." then we run into the recording booth. i see gustavo watvhing us but i ignore him and focas on carlos. he was hiding in the corner of the small room crying into his knees.

i walk up to hiom and sit down beside him. i put my arm around his shoulder. "everything is goiung to be ok carlitos"

"no," he sobbed. "what does she mean im adopted? i thought i was living with my parents my intire life. im not even related to the people i call mom and dad. everything i know was a lie. now you guys hate me. you dont like me anymore because im different."

"of course we love you. some of the details of your past may be rong but we are. big time rush is. mr and mrs garcia love you. mamma knight loves you. we all love you."

"thanks guys. but if my best friend truly loved me and cared about me he wouldve told me instead of keeping the worlds biggest secret from me." he stood up and approached james. he kept walking untill james was pushed up against the wall. "a good friend wouldnt keep this a secret. a true best friend wouldnt keep secrets. you know what james, you are not a friend at all. your a lier. when we became best friends we took an oth that said we would never keep secrets from eachother. you broke that rule. so we arnt friends." he backed off and james stood there in shock before he ran out of the studio.

**its not finished i just wanted to give you what i had so far. thank you copy and paste option. but everytime i update this chapter i will end my update as a cliff hanger. thanks for reading. there will be more but i need my sleep tonight. i have a dance after school tomorow and i need my beauty sleep. thanks for reading. bye ya'll**


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3**_

**sorry the last chapter was so short. this one is gonna be longer. not as much carlos in this one as james but this one shows mostly how james is feeling and i knnda strays from the main plot but dont worry it all plays in.**

** James' POV**

I can't believe what Carlos just said to me. I ran off and I just ran. I don't know where I'm going but I just need to be alone. Apparently my feet took me to the palm woods. I walked through the pool area and ran into the janitors closet. I was crying and I'm pretty sure I also was crying while I was by the pool. Then I heard a nock at the door. "James is Jo and Camille. Are you ok?"

I didnt answer all I did was cry more and sniffle a little. "go away." I finally said.

"whats wrong James?" asked Joe

"nothing. Go away. I want to be alone."

"why? What's wrong?" asked Camille.

"it's Carlos. We got into a fight."

"James you and him are best friends. You will work it out. Now can you unlock the door please so that we can come in and talk to you?" I reach up from my position on the ground and unlock the door. Then I scoot back into a tight corner. Jo and Camille enter the room and close the door behind them.

**Joe's POV**

I cant believe what I see when I open that door. Smushed up in the corner is James. His knees are brought up to his chest and he is sobbing loudly. He looked so weak. James diamond is never weak. His eyes are red and puffy and his skin is stained with tears and is red and blotchy. I sit down next to him.

"James it's ok. What happened?"

"me and mamma knight told everyone that Carlos was adopted. He called me a bad friend because I knew and I didn't tell him. Then he said we weren't best friends anymore. He said we weren't even friends. Now he's really mad at me and he scared me and he blames me. I should've told him. Now because I didn't were no longer friends. And it's all my fault."

I was shocked.

"wait Carlos was adopted?" all he did was nod. "ok i know that me and camile are in shock right now but we are going to help you James now where are Carlos and the others so we can talk to them?"

"roque records. But I am not going. I can't. Carlos will be there and I don't want him yelling at me again."

"James you are coming but you don't have to talk to him yet. You don't even have to go near him but you are coming."

"but everyone will see how weak I am and that I've been crying."

"fine you can stay. We will be right back." we walk out of the closet and head strait for roque records. We burst in and go strait to the boys. I know it's not nice to yell at your boyfriends ( I am dating Kendall and Camille is dating Logan) but we were mad. I looked at Carlos and could tell he was pissed. "how could you Carlos? How could you do that to James? You know how sensitive he is!" yelled Camille. "and you loggia- bear. How could you just stand there and watch?!"

"and you kenny how could you do that to him?!" I yelled at my boyfriend.

"I was in shock camille baby. I didn't realize what happened till it was already to late."

"and Joey I didn't realize what carlos was doing. And you know that once Carlos Starts something you can't stop him."

"well what's your excuse Carlos?"

"I am just so mad at him. He kept it from me all these years. He was the only one I truly trusted. But its not like I hurt him or anything. He is strong and he will get over it soon and I bet you that he will walk in the door any second and forgive me."

"oh yea do you know how we know that this happened? We saw James run through the palm woods crying and he went into the janitors closet. We went and talked to him and he told us what happened. He is probably still in that closet crying. When we walked in we saw him huddled in a corner crying into his knees. His eyes where red and puffy. His skin was as white as ghost and it was blotchy and red everywhere on his face. He was sweating alot and his nose was stuffed up and red. You no how James always gets sick alot. Well that's because he gets so upset he makes himself sick. Like if you guys are mad at him he makes himself sick so by the time he gets better you guys have already forgiven him."

They all looked shocked. Even Carlos. "I didn't know. I can't believe how much we must have hurt him. He gets sick almost every 2 weeks. I didn't know. I should go say sorry."

"that's why he gets so sick? He is always getting small head colds but now that I think about it he always get a really bad case of the stomach flu or a migraine after a big fight. That must be why. How could I not have noticed I mean, I'm the smart one! No offense guys." said Logan

"I...I didn't know. I wish I could take what I said to him back. I don't like it when he gets sick. I also don't like it when me and James fight. I guess the more I fight with him the sicker he is and the worse I feel. I need to go apologize." carlos said. "but I don't think I can face James alone. Will you come with me Logie-bear? Kenny?"

"of course we will Carlos. Let's go." we all leave for the palm woods. When we get there I nock on the door. "James can you open the door?"

We hear sniffling and then the click of a lock.

I slowly walk in and James is pushed even farther into the corner still crying into his knees. But now more coughing could be heard than crying. Everytime he tried to take a deep shaky breath it seems like he went into a coughing fit. His skin was even whiter and he had blotchy red spots on his face. He looked even worse than he did when I left him! I kneeled down next to him.

"James, are you ok?" he shook his head no. "what's wrong? How do you feel?"

"I lost my only friends and now I feel all itchy and my head hurts. My nose is all stuffed up. My throat hurts and my legs and arms do too. My eyes won't stop watering and my stomach is in knots." I put my hand on his forehead.

"James you are burning up! Come on let's get you to the apartment"

"but I don't wanna move. I don't think I can make it up to 2J without passing out or getting sick. Plus I don't think I can stand."

I motioned for Kendall and he came over and picked up James bridal style. James looked up at him. "Kenny?" he said in a weak voice before he passed out.


	4. authors note

remember if you have an idea for another chapter in any of my stories please tell me in a review. and if you want you can write a chapter and type it then give it to me in private reviews and if it wont let you put the entire thing in one review give it to me in multiple reviews


End file.
